Monogatari no San: Legend of Three
by Ryuuachi
Summary: Two villages have alliance themselves with Konoha after Kyuubi's attack, and a ancient legend is coming to pass...What kind of changes could have come to pass with the influence of two new villages? NarutoxHinata, OCxOC, and more! Remake of Three Titans


At last, I have finished all major revisions to the old Three Titans fic and so this is it. I changed up a few things like names and time stuff but the main idea is still the same. Still haven't found a beta reader yet but oh well, life goes on.

**Disclamer: **I do not own Naruto, if I did, coughs some people would not be alive...I do however own all of my own made characters and of course, Kotetsugakure, and Sensougakure, and their respective lands, not the actual land, but the names themselves.

Enjoy and review!

* * *

_Many strange beasts and creatures roam the lands, from the lowly and weak grass snake to the powerful and mavolent Bijuu themselves. Many tales speak of the legendary might of such mystical creatures, the great Kyuubi was famous for being the very vassal of near infinite might with no equal. And yet, these tales of incredible power pale in comparison to more ancient tales. Tales that go far back as the birth of the very Bijuu themselves, to the early times when the world was younger, not as wise as it was now._ _A great prophecy came forth from the new eyes of the great seers…Many stars were lit up in a great_ _void,_ _some dim, others brighter than the rest. One small ring of stars seemed brighter then all the rest. The smallest of them was a deep violet like that of the sunset sky, another one was as yellow as the sun itself. A third star in the ring matched the other two in brightness, a deep red like that of a great fire that never seemed to die. None of the seers could understand why that vision came to them, nor why those three stars were brighter than the rest, yet they wrote down what they saw on stone tablets to ensure that one-day, when the world was wise enough, the vision would be interpreted. Days went by, and then they turned to weeks, then months, years, decades, centuries, and millennia. All those who knew of this ancient event died and the great Bijuu went to sleep. Soon, the vision was lost to time, yet whispers went among the people of the present day, of strange events, unusual findings. Not even the great leaders and historians could explain the strange events to the people, but the Kami knew, as did the world herself. The time had come for the vision to be discovered, and the chills that went through mother earth's body grew as she gazed upon her people. It was time for that vision, that great dream, to become real…_

Two figures stood waiting at Konoha's northern gate, having arrived there much earlier than normal, even taking a shortcut to get there early. One of them wore a short pale brown trench coat with a fish net shirt and a gray skirt on finishing up the last bite of dango. Her partner wore a large black coat over his green vest with his headband secured tightly on his head.

"Can't believe it's already been three years since the little brat left…"

"Do I detect a hint of anticipation Anko?" Anko turned to him with a snort before sighing. "I don't blame you Anko, I've missed the kid too."  
"And imagine how Shurio-sensei feels Ibiki, not seeing her musuko and husband for three years?" Both of them grew silent at that, Anko being more silent than Ibiki. For her and Shurio, they had taken the news the hardest…

_Flashback, three years ago…_

"NANI?" Anko had almost crushed her favorite kunai when the boy had arrived. The young woman had enjoyed spending time with her sensei's son, teaching him the same skills his mother had taught her. Tomorrow she was going to start teaching him how to intimidate his opponents but when she had found his father at her door and not him she realized something was wrong."You're both returning to Kotetsu for three years?"  
"I know its unexpected Anko-kun, but Shurio agrees with me on this." The man watched as she went from tearing up the room to collapsing in a shaking pile of tears. She stopped shaking when she felt a strong, gentle arm wrap around her shoulders and she turned to find one gray-haired young man wrap the other arm around her as the other man let out a soft sigh. Anko looked at his eyes for a moment before turning to her guest with pain filling her eyes.

"When will you two leave?"

"The week after next, I know how much he will miss his friends, and I want him to say his farewell to them before we leave…"

_Present…Three Years later…_

Anko bit her lip while glancing down at the small band of metal around her finger. _If it hadn't been for Shurio-sensei, I might not be here today…_Her olive green eyes closed for a moment as she remembered that one night so long ago…

_Flashback, around thirteen years ago…_

Footsteps echoed in the alleyway as Anko rushed to find any way to escape but she was too exhausted from her training to escape if she could. When her sensei had left…many of villagers vented their enormous anger and disgust at the one remaining venue they had, her. She turned back to see if she had outran her pursuers just as she missed the trash can laying in front of her. The resulting crash sent her stumbling over and her ankle twisted hard forcing her to slam straight into the end of the alley.

"Can't runaway any more bitch…"

"The traitor should've taken him with you."

"Guess he was through using the whore…" One of the men stepped forward brandishing a katana with the intent of killing her. He had just stepped forward with the idea of having some fun before they killed her when someone appeared right in front of him. All they could tell about the person was that it was male and covered in pitch black clothes.

"Oy, get out of the way."

"May I ask why?"

"We need to get rid of the traitor's bitch."

"If you just walk away, we might even make it worthwhile for ya…" The man looked at the small mob of men before looking at Anko's shivering form. In a flash the nearest man found his arm cut off while another was bent over trying to keep their organs internal. Anko didn't even notice when the screaming stopped until she felt someone pick her up. Her eyes darted up to see if she was dreaming to find a pair of incredible deep dark rubies staring back at her. She didn't how long the man had been carrying her, Anko didn't even realize she had been taken into a house until she was laying on a couch covered in towels. For a moment, she still believed she was trapped in the alleyway being beaten within an inch of her life when she heard voices.

"How could they do such a thing to a girl her age?"

"It worries me as well koibito, I was fortunate enough to arrive before they could harm her." The man's voice was soft yet Anko could feel some kind of firm power in his tone. Almost as if he was not just strong, but something else even more. The woman's voice was louder yet she felt an equal amount of anger and, sadness? Why was she sad? Was it because of her presence in their house?

"…I'm glad…did you ask her what her name was?"

"No need, she's still awake so she can tell us herself." He knew she was listening to them! Not even her friend Kakashi was that good at detecting people! The man entered the room with a young woman beside him wearing a simple red shirt with black pants and her hair cut short. Anko looked up at them with fear but the man just smiled before closing the door. "Don't worry, your in our apartment and those, men, have been taken care of."

"You look so scared, it's okay," The woman picked her up gently and placed her in her arms. She just stared out for a minute before breaking out in tears, letting all of her sadness and pain out into the woman's arms. "It's okay child, your safe here."

"Arigatou…" Anko managed to whimper out as the woman held her closer to her. The man left the room while the woman continued to hold Anko close to her letting her cry as much as she needed to which Anko did without hesitation. She stopped crying a hour later when the man returned bringing in a small mug of hot chocolate while placing the two cups of tea on the nearby table.

"What's your name child?" The woman smiled at Anko while the man sat down on the bed with them. For a moment, the fear returned to her as thoughts of betrayal and pain entered Anko's mind but in a flash the woman's smile erased them all.

"Mitarashi…Mitarashi Anko…"

"Well Anko, my name is Shurio, Hotaru Shurio." She noticed Anko's long stare at the man beside her and she let out a small laugh. Anko was confused about the laugh, the man had killed all of her attackers without so much as a reason why. He had carried her all the way to their apartment with no intention to harm her at all.

"I think your appearance scares Anko."

"My apologies, not many people have eyes like mine. I'm Shurio's kare, Taizen."

_Present, thirteen years later…_

"I miss them too Anko." She snapped her eyes open and looked at her partner as he folded his arms. _Not many people haven't noticed how quiet it seems, even with ototo's pranks. _The two of them relaxed before Anko looked at the road while Ibiki just sipped his coffee. Anko sighed again before glancing at her watch. _Toriai will be arriving soon, I'm not sure if she can last another day. _With a heavy heart she turned back to the road just as a Ibiki was sipping his coffee and she let out a sharp gasp. Poor Ibiki was enjoying his coffee when he heard Anko gasp too fast and like any good shinobi he reacted. In this case he sent coffee spewing on the ground with a few coughs to follow. Before he could explode at her with a interesting use of language she just pointed to the road where two figures could just be seen a little while trying to form words in her mouth. _What the hell is with her dumbstruck act? Might as well see what's got her…in…a…fit…_Ibiki joined in the fish face act as the two figures continued to approach them. Both of the figures were soon in full sight of Ibiki and Anko of which the latter had tears threatening to form in her eyes. The taller man wore a long, jet black trench coat with metallic straps on the collar and cuffs of his sleeves. A single gray line outlined the edges of the coat with a unique emblem of a fang with one white stripe through it followed by four smaller white stripes below it. His pure white silver hair was cut short in front allowing his bangs to lay down flat on the side while putting his hair in a ponytail but with a small black chain instead of a band, and he wore a pair of black shades. Speaking of black, most of his body was covered in black in every possible way imagined, dark black gloves that stopped at mid-finger with metal covering his knuckles. Full black shoes and not tobi with three belts around the middle of his jacket. He didn't wear a standard vest like most jonin would but instead a dark silver flak jacket with no scroll pouches and a large pair of black pants matching the rest of his clothes. Anko looked to the other traveler to find them covered in a large red cloak with their face hidden by the hood. The one object she did manage to find was the black katana sheathe strapped to the man's hip while the other traveler wore a silver katana sheathe on their back. _Taizen-san, you've returned at last. _She didn't notice how close they were until the two stopped right in front of them. _My koibito, I have missed you this three years, and I cannot wait to see you. _The man gave a brief small smile before taking off his shades to reveal a pair of brilliant blazing crimson red eyes.

"The forest weeps when the seedling leaves, but then smiles when the seedling has become a young oak." Anyone else would have just stared, but for those who knew him, they were expecting this. The moment that words left his lips Anko had hugged the man while Ibiki began chatting with his companion who had yet to reveal his face. _Taizen-san…_He backed up a little and looked down at Anko who was smiling up at him, no trace of sadness or worry present on her face. "You've grown a little more Anko."

"Hai Taizen-san." Taizen raised an eyebrow which surprised them until Anko blushed a little. _He never did like it when I called him that. _"Gomen, otousan. We've missed you."

"So how has everyone been?" The younger voice was not as soft as Taizen's but it was clear, strong and just like Taizen's, confident. Bad news was that he didn't notice the smirk on Anko's face while Taizen felt a drop of pity for him. _Whenever Anko has that look in her eye, it can never be good for the one she is looking at. _

"Good, although **she **has missed you a lot, I hope you know that the exam is today." Both her and Ibiki snickered as the hood flew off to reveal a blazing red eyed glare. The boy had black hair but unlike anyone else, his hair had large streaks of bright red mixed in as if it were hellfire. _Oh shit! By the time I get there I'll be toast! _"If you hurry, you just might make it!"

"Kuso, gomen otousan, nee-chan, Ibiki-san. I have to go now!" His eyes began to glow while a large red aurora of chakra covered his body. _Time to use that jutsu, Shunyuurei! _A red blur shot past them followed by four more as a few nearby villagers just stared at the blurs shooting past them heading straight towards the academy. Right after all five blurs were out of sight Anko exploded into laughter confusing Ibiki while Taizen shook his head while sighing.

"What the hell is so funny Anko?"

"I didn't tell him that the exam doesn't start for an hour!" Taizen just rolled his eyes before bowing to both of them and disappearing in a black haze. _Only Kami and Kakashi knows how Anko could find making someone early funny…_

* * *

Shunyuurei-Phantom Flicker.

Whew, finally got the first chapter up, and I'll be typing up the second chapter within the week if all goes well. Thanks for reading and please send your reviews!


End file.
